guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Searing Flames
Auspicious Incantation -> Arcane Echo -> Searing, Searing, Searing, Searing, Searing... Kessel 05:43, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I like this combo better: Fire Attunement -> Elemental Attunement -> Searing, Fire Ball, Searing, Fire Ball..... >> Trace 20:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, because everyone can have 2 elites in their bar. (T/ ) 20:29, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::Guild Wars strategies give advantages to those with two elites in their bar. It's superior to those with just one. --Mgrinshpon 16:33, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Exactly. Bring and elementalist hero with Elemental Attunement, and Arcane Mimicry him. If he's packing Deep Freeze too, all the better, for avoiding AOE flee somewhat.--GTPoompt 03:55, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yep, this is why with 1 healing as support, Nerashi prevented a wipe in consulate docks, faced with at least 6 archers. Kicked their arses with her godly FOUR elites :P --Gimmethegepgun 07:09, 22 December 2006 (CST) Boss at the north end of Turai's procession has this. Remember when you first got Factions and thought "gee, these elementalist bosses do a lot of damage?" --Fyren 20:35, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :The boss is called Korr, Living Flame. He/she packs a hell of a punch, but I managed to take it down. I got screenshots and stuff, putting the boss page up now. Bubbinska 21:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I had no trouble at all killing Korr. Korr lasted about 15 seconds before dying, and didn't even take out any of my heroes or henchmen. Isn't it great what Ward Against Harm can do? --Curse You 20:14, 23 November 2006 (CST) I'll ask this here: Can someone confirm that the 2nd note here is CORRECT and the skill description is WRONG? Because they can't both be correct. Second, can someone confirm that if you're Melandru or under frigid armour, this skill does no damage? :I see no reason for the first question, but for the second: Yes, it won't do any damange, because it will try to set you on fire first, and you are under the effect of Avatar of Melandru so you can't get any conditions like burnig. As you see, this skill only does damage if you are are burning --> the skill has no effect on foes immunite to burning. KORMAB does NOT have searing flames. I just wasted time tracking him down only to find he has MINDBURN :He does, but only in Dasha Vestibule (Mission). --Curse You 20:37, 23 November 2006 (CST) Kind of off topic but, a good counter to this is the "unpopular touch ranger". My guild ran a gvg, we had 8 touch rangers and the opposing team was using a Searing Flames spamming build and they got toasted (Pun intented). Anything can can either transfer conditions or ignore them can easily beat this skill and most builds that use it. Dr Titan ::LOL 8 touch rangers, that sounds like fun. It'd piss people like me off who want to come up with orignal builds and get pounded by them in HvH (Everyone else can kill touchies with AoE but me, my build... can kill them but not the touchers. GAH!). Nice win, and this skill mostly shines in AB in my opinion, where it can easily cap a shrine solo faster than anything else besides echo-showers. Kamahl the Fist 21:26, 5 December 2006 (CST) Mark of Rodgort -> Incendiary Bonds (cover hex) -> Fireball -> Searing Flames? 238 (plus possible extra 84) spike dmg to everyone wacking on your squishy. If that squishy just happens to be you, use Phoenix instead of Fireball for an additional 95 dmg. Possible total of 417 dmg + burning within 5 secs (after Mark is cast). This leaves room for Flare, Fire Attunement, and a res. This might keep you from getting touched for awhile, if they are still standing. Counters? Light of Deliverance or to a lesser degree, Winter. Queen Schmuck 05:38, 7 December 2006 (CST) Counter Hmm do we really need a counter section for a single spell? －Sora 02:25, 6 December 2006 (CST) :since the skill is practically a build in itself (at least according to some nukers >_>), i think it's appropriate. plus Frigid armor is quite obviously designed to be a counter to it. Bubbinska 03:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Well but still I think it's a bit over to put a whole counter section here, it's more appropriate to put it in the build that involve Searing Flames. －Sora 06:11, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::A counter list could get reallllllly long, it should be build specific. Not only that, those counters are very general. Like dont bunch up. Duh. Xeon 05:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::You'd be surprised.. xD — Skuld 05:35, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::Pfft, you cant go around to every single skill and put Counter and then list the same ones, instead maybe there should be a AoE counter guide or something similar. Xeon 05:37, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::::You've seen the forum whiners. No-one cries about firestorm, they cry at this because they haven't thought round it. No AoE counter guide.. just isn't needed. — Skuld 05:43, 7 December 2006 (CST) :I suggest we remove all counters for this except the ones that make it useless, ie Frigid Armor and Avatar of Melandru. The rest are general counters. Bubbinska 06:44, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Done. --Ufelder 07:16, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Nicely done too. Xeon 00:24, 8 December 2006 (CST) Bug? Has anyone else noticed a bug with this spell? Normally, for AoE spells, if the target creature dies mid-cast, the spell finishes casting anyway, affecting whatever is still in the area of effect. This one doesn't seem to do that though, and if whatever I'm casting it on dies, the spell fails. Anyone else run into this? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 12:10, 13 December 2006 (CST) It's not exacly AoE. Some spells, like for example, Enfeebling Blood can be cast even when target dies prematurely. Maybe it should be AoE, but it is not. I guess it isn't bug at all - Abedeus :That's exactly what I'm saying. Enfeebling blood, which affects an area, still casts when the target dies. Same with other spells like meteor shower, fire storm, etc. But this one, which clearly affects an area, doesn't finish casting when the target dies. It's possible that that was done intentionally, but I have a very hard time believing that such different behaviour is something they would have meant to do. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 11:05, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Isn't Rodgort's Invocation the same? --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:08, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::Deep Freeze and MS is "at target's location". SF is "Target foes (and nearby foes)".--Silk Weaker 21:16, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::: I guess, the spells that target ,,foes and nearby'' can be cast, because of that ,,nearby''. So it's not a bug, I guess - Abedeus 15:07, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::::Compare it to Rodgort's Invocation if you want to know whether it is a bug. I think it is, as I'm pretty sure Rodgorts Invocation casts even if the target dies. Mask Of Insanity 09:36, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Exactly. Rodgort's casts, and anything else I've tried seems to as well. Except this. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 18:13, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::::::The best reason I can think of of this not going off with premature death is because its effect is based off the initial target's state of burning. If he's dead, you can't check if he's on fire or not, so the skill doesn't know what to do. --Arkhar 21:58, 13 January 2007 (MST) What happened to the skill icon? :Looks fine to me. --Ufelder 01:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Icon has never been changed Xeon 01:04, 24 December 2006 (CST) Nerf On the Way In a recent Gaile chat, she all but confirmed this skill is gonna be changed soon. Someone asked her about it, and her response was along the lines of "Oh yes, I'm fairly certain SF is going to get ner...changed very soon". The chat log is on GWOnline somewhere, one of the chats right before the festival began. Not that it wasn't easy to see coming, but enjoy the skill while you can folks, it's likely gonna be hit before too long. DKS01 07:00, 25 December 2006 (CST) :If they think they can nerf my ele they'll get themselves nerfed. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:24, 27 December 2006 (CST) :it is really ridiculous when you think about it....all 3 instruction booklets refer to the elem as the class that can deal the highest damage...then elems finally get a little bit of power back from the earlier aoe nerf, now they are gonna nerf it again? i dont even play an elem, but i am pissed off...they should just describe elems as "support chars" ::Anet want to balance the skills out more so other elites get used as well, currently SF does more damage over time (or at least think it does) then other elites, which is why more people use it. Yes, they need to be given some power back but they need to be given it back fairly and even. -- Xeon 02:07, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::tis I from the post you responded to Xeon...sorry, i am still a noob at posting on wiki...i hear what you are saying...and as i said, i dont even play one..but i hear it all the time from friends that do, that anet seems to LOVE neutering elems... :::i understand that skills should be balanced, but it seems anet wants to nerf ANY elem skill/ability that affects PvP...for me, i am strictly PVE necro, and it took anet more than a year and two campaigns to nerf SS....and it still owns all if you know how to use it, so necros arent really in the forefront of Anets conscious (not in pve anyway).... :::but elems seem to be destined for support roles, as GREATLY opposed to their description.... :::maybe i dont know enough about PvP to argue...but even when i observe high rank Pvp, unless it is a spike team, elems are almost always ether prodigy heal party spammers ::::When was the last time you went to HA? - Fred The Second 05:14, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::recently....and when i do, i NEVER fear an elem....this should NOT be true of - as the instruction booklets describe them - the highest damage dealers in the game 61.180.231.2 05:18, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::GW uses PvP and PvE, it is unfortunate but anet have to work to balance the skills for pvp and pve, i just did a recent fix up of all the skill articles in the wiki and i congratulate anet designers in staying sane so far. The mass amount of skills they are implementing and going to implement in further chapters is going to be an excessive amount of work and i think anet know this. The main way eles were nerfed was the AI AoE triggers, as far i can see the bigger the exploit the more people complain. The simple fact is, if it is not fair, it needs to be downgraded. Elementalist are especially noticeable when it comes to downgrades because they use AoE and heavy damage in the one go, which is extremely temperamental with balancing issues. Btw you can sign your comments in talk pages with ~~~~ -- Xeon 05:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Warriors have the highest DPS, the manual for gw was made by monkeys, especially the original and factions, those two were inconsistent and littered with errors. -- Xeon 05:33, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::haha...yes i agree with your points...i really want balance...but i think it is too easy to just state that the manuals for gw were "made by monkeys"...cuz many people will read the online game manuals, and base their decision whether or not to buy the game on that...like i said, i know alot of elem friends that are VERY disapointed with the fact that they expected theirs chars to be able to cause REAL damage on a regular basis, and they are disappointed that Wars BY FAR do more DPS than they do, while at the same time maintaining higher armor class... 61.180.231.2 07:55, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::it seems to me, and others, that the changes ANet makes to the elem class are effectively limiting elem to nothing more than a support role61.180.231.2 07:58, 28 December 2006 (CST) :The manuals were flashy, thats what drove people if they based their decision on the manuals, i chose GW because my friend played it and i purchased it to see if it was any good and i loved it. By stating it was made by monkeys, i really ment they must of put minimal effort into the quality of content, the amount of spelling mistakes & game play mistakes was just silly. Anyway enough about the manual back to the nerfing of Searing Flames & co. I think you have to weigh the advantages and disadvantages of warr's v ele's. Remember a warrior can easily be disabled through blinding and weakness, while it will take quite a bit more to shutdown a ele. Using a lame example, if you run Blinding Flash in RA, pretty much any warr you come across will be shutdown indefinable. I took this one time in for fun and came across two melee classes, they could not do anything for the entire match, the rest of my team pounded the other two and the melee were left in the brink. This is a total different case in HA, GvG and so forth though. :Another way to look at it is, ele's will do AoE damage, warrs will not, a warr will do more DPS to a single target and an ele will do more DPS in a group situation, So the argument about warr's having more DPS has been manipulated over time. Ele's will never lose their place in a PvE group, other classes have only so much AoE damage and the ones that do have AoE are extremely limited, for instance. Spiteful Spirit, massive damage but you really can only have one SS player on your team otherwise you effectively lose a player because there is only so much ss love you can spread around and one person is enough to do that. Hundred Blades, Cyclone Axe, Triple Chop, Sand Shards, Mark of Pain. These are all sustainable AoE attacks, but do you see 6 warrs run in with hundred blades with 2 monk supports, could you image the pressure on the monks trying to heal these 6 people that are getting spiked and pummeled by AoE damage. The only other obvious mainstream alternative i see to an ele in PvE, is a Barrage group, im happy with them having just one skill that allows them to do this. Otherwise its just another ele class really. :I would not mind seeing Searing Flames downgraded mainly so other alternative skills can start to flourish, I would like to see GW with a range of skills that are acceptable in mainstream PvE. I can remember in prophecies, the only worthy build to run was Arcane Echo Meteor Shower with energy management. Elementalist in PvE has come along way since then. The elementalist character will never die, it will sink but never be removed from mainstream PvE. -- Xeon 09:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Just downgrade the burning duration to 1...3 the same as Immolate. That means that it won't be quite so overpowered, but it won't be nerfed to hell like most Elem skills. Cynical 07:18, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::That WILL nerf it to hell, because then you would be REQUIRED to have 12 or more fire in order to possibly deal damage with it, because with 2 second cd and 1 second cast, they would not be on fire any more if it was 1...3 burning time. :::Some suggestions and discussion here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10096852 — Skuld 12:11, 7 January 2007 (CST) If you're all going to complain about elementalists being weak, don't argue against a SF nerf, argue in favour of a buff for every other elementalist elite. I agree that elementalists are fallign behind a bit, but having only one skill to bring them up to par doesn't make sense. I'm up for a nerf if it will bring more variety back to PvP. --{{User:Arkhar|Arkhar]] 22:04, 13 January 2007 (MST) Yeah. Recently I ran with an Ele in AB who was running Maelstrom instead of the typical Searing/Meteor nuke. I can say that I've never had an easier time capping the Elementalist shrine before then. For once, zero casualties. Furthermore, an adequately prepared anything doesn't have much to fear from Searing Flames. See Mending Touch? That is a godly skill right there, and I've never been shafted by a lone Elementalist with Searing Flames. Play smart and that's all there is to it. 68.53.168.153 07:05, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::::Reducing the burning duration wont do much, see mark of rodgorts. -- Xeon 07:17, 17 January 2007 (CST) :NOOES Nerfed for the weekend to 5 sec max NOOES! -TehBuG-